The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing an analysis model and assisting the production thereof, through producing know-how of producing the analysis model, to be accumulated or stored into DB (Database), and/or to be re-used, in particular, when producing the analysis model from configuration model data.
Conventionally, there is already proposed a system for producing and assisting analysis models. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3,382,934 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-202997 (2002)) is disclosed a system, describing analyzing know-how through HTML at each step of the analyzing steps, wherein the analyzing know-how about an analysis target is ref erred to, thereby obtaining reduction or shortening of analyzing time.
In designing a product, a method comes to be a mainstream, of producing CAD data (i.e., the configuration model data), so as to produce a design drawing (or, a blueprint). Further, through computer simulation (CAE: Computer Aided Engineering), it is possible to produce an analysis model from CAD data, thereby to conduct analysis, such as, structure analysis, fluid analysis, etc., upon a product designed, and hereafter it can be considered that such the analysis by using the CAE comes up to be an item to be studied in the designing.
When producing the analysis model from the CAD data (i.e., the configuration model), it is necessary to make up or determine mesh production and/or boundary conditions; however, in particular, with the know-how, in particular, in relation to the analysis, conventionally, it is very often that only an expert of analysis holds it. Also, in the analysis model produced is included know-how, which is set up by the analysis expert; however, for the purpose of extracting such the know-how by a person other than that analysis expert, it is necessary to have an acknowledge about when or under which condition that know-how can be used, and therefore it is not easy for a person other than the analysis expert to use the analyzing know-how, appropriately.
Also, in the Japanese Patent No. 3,382,934 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-202997 (2002)) is disclosed an effect that general-purpose operation portions can be achieved through general-purpose work steps of a navigation format, while the portions of the analyzing know-how can be described freely by a used; however, there is not paid sufficient consideration upon the detailed description of such the analyzing know-how, in particular, when producing an analysis model of the mesh form, finally, during intermediate steps of analyzing.